


Do Over

by Skittles the Sugar Fairy (SkittlesFairy)



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt, Nana doesn't do comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sad, Some comfort, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/pseuds/Skittles%20the%20Sugar%20Fairy
Summary: Some times no matter how much you prepare and hope, things just don't work out the way that you wanted. Eddie just wishes he could take it all back. Unfortunately real life doesn't come with a reset button and do overs only happen in stories.





	

"Madame? Master Eddie is in the foyer."  
  
Gerard's voice startled her out of her contemplation and she sat back, realizing that she had not actually gotten any work done in the last fifteen minutes. With a frown, Nana turned to him, eyes slightly narrowed. "In the foyer? What in the world is he doing down there, it's half past ten!"  
  
"I believe he intends to spend the night, he has what I assume is an over night bag." Gerard shifted, a frown pulling his beak down and giving him a severe look. "Master Eddie seemed... upset, about what I can not guess, but I have not seen him look as such since the late Master Edward passed."  
  
The admission brought Nana up a bit short and her frown deepened. "Well, best I see what it is he wants. If he thinks he can laze about here like he does at his parents he is in for a shock." She braced herself and stood, purple nightgown sliding down from where it had bunched from her sitting so far forward; it complimented her black wool nicely and would help cut a regal look despite the hour. She left her tea, cold now after so long untouched and  headed out into the hall and down her winding stairs. As she came around the curve of the top of the stairs she was able to see her grandson, exactly as Gerard had described him. Head down, bag slung over his should and hands tightly fisted around his jacket pockets.  
  
"Well? What is it you want at this hour?" Nana Noodleman was not a patient person on a good day, never mind on a night so late as this one.  
  
Eddie shrank down on himself, fists tightening over his jacket. "C-Can I stay the night?" His voice cracked as he looked up at her, his eyes were very clearly red, and if it weren't for the matted fur along his cheeks Nana would have assumed he was simply high.  
  
"And why should I let you do that?" She stopped in front of him, voice icy and hands on her hips as she looked down at him.  
  
"Dad kicked me out." Eddie looked away, unable to meet her eyes. He shifted and let go of his jacket and rubbed at his eyes, shuddering in a deep breath before he continued softly as if this last bit was being torn from him. "Dad... Dad said not to... That I wasn't a Noodleman and wasn't welcome on his property."  
  
" ** _What_**." If her voice had been icy before, it was downright glacial now. Nana Noodleman was a pragmatic woman, and while she generally expected the worst from everyone there weren't actually any instances that she could think of that her son would tell Eddie something like that. "What did you do?" Because there had to have been something, _something_ that her grandson had said or done that would make Richard kick out her grandson. And if that was the case she certainly wasn't going to help the young sheep get out of whatever sort of trouble he had made for himself.  
  
Eddie stared back at her in disbelief, deep hurt colouring his face. "I-" His voice cracked and tears welled up, unable to speak for a breathless moment. "I didn't _do_ anything Nana."  
  
"Nonsense. My son is soft enough to let you live off of him jobless, you would have had to do _something_ to have earned such a fate." Nana tilted her chin up so she could glare down at her grandson better. "So what was it that you did Edward?" Dark lips pursed together, eyes narrowing. "You didn't knock some poor girl up did you?"  
  
Despite the tears the younger sheep managed to find some embarrassment and anger. "NO!"  
  
"Don't you dare shout at me in my own home young man! You have exactly one minute to explain yourself or I will toss you out on your tail so fast your head will spin. Don't think I won't! I'm old, not an invalid!"  
  
Eddie turned away, thick white wool hiding his dark face. His shoulder shook as he tried not to start openly sobbing. Nothing had gone the way he'd hoped tonight, not with his parents and not with Nana now. He didn't have much left to lose, but if he didn't talk it wouldn't matter, his grandmother would assume the worst until corrected by his parents. Which really wouldn't be any better than him admitting to the truth now, but at least if he did he wouldn't have to worry about his dad twisting the truth and making it into something it wasn't.  
  
"I'm gay." He forced it out, though it came out softer than he intended, half choked on from memories of how quickly his parents, his dad especially, had turned on him once he told them.  
  
"Edward, _ENUNCIATE_ if you are going to mumble you may as well leave now." Nana was as many said a 'mean sheep', however at ninety-four she found she simply didn't care for many of the social niceties, too much of it fake and expected for no other reason than to coddle others.  
  
"I'M GAY!"  
  
Silence seeped through the mansion, seeming to swallow up even the smallest of normal sounds until the quiet was all encompassing. Nana took a step back from shock. Out of everything she had expected that wasn't it. "Eddie..."  
  
"I'm gay Nana. Dad said he would call the cops if he caught me at the house. Said he would forward my things to the theatre. I didn't wanna tell him, I know he doesn't... He's said a lot of nasty things about people who aren't like him. But he wanted to know why I wasn't married, why I didn't have a girlfriend. He got so mad when I tried to tell him I didn't want to settle down. He didn't like me working at the theatre as a stage hand, said it wasn't dignified for someone of my 'stature'." Eddie was breathing hard, almost panting as it all flowed out, just as quickly as the tears that fell down his cheeks and onto his bright orange jacket. "He just kept pushing and pushing, he thought I was hiding a girl... He laughed, he said-he said he wouldn't care too much if she was a goat instead of a sheep and I couldn't do it. I knew it was a bad idea, I _knew_ it, but I thought maybe Mom would stand up to him, or say something... But I told them anyway... Mom just walked away and Dad started screaming at me."  
  
"Eddie. Enough." Nana moved behind him and turned him around, the frown on her face deeper than he had ever seen it before. He flinched away from her, away from her hands on his shoulders, worried that she was going to start as well. Apple didn't usually fall to far from the tree after all.  
  
Awkwardly and a little haltingly, Nana pulled Eddie in for a hug. It wasn't the best of hugs, she wasn't exactly in the habit of hugging anyone anymore, but as her grandson slumped againt her she found her arms tightening in remembrance. She gave his back a little pat and that seemed to be the drop of water that broke the dam. His legs wobbled and he clung to her, sobbing. "Graa-aaanny!"  
  
"Hush now, you're far too old to be calling me Granny anymore." Despite the terse words she continued to pat his back and rock him slightly. "Shhh, it'll be alright. Now then, settle down." She gave his back another little pat and eased her arms open so he wouldn't fall.  
  
Eddie stepped back and rubbed at his face. "'m sorry about that Nana."  
  
"Don't mention it. Please." Her clipped words got a watery, soft smile from her grandson and she took it as a win. "You can stay in the guest bedroom tonight and we'll get things sorted out in the morning." She turned to make sure that Gerard would prepare the room but he was already waddling up the stairs to take care of it. "Come now, we're going to have a cup of tea and then get to bed. It's well past eleven o'clock now. We'll sort things out in the morning." She would certainly have her work cut out for her if what her grandson had said was true. She would give her son a couple of nights to calm down, but if his behavior continued, well, she was overdue for an appointment with her lawyer _any_ way.  
  
"You... you're really okay with it?" Eddie's voice was hoarse from crying, but subdued.  
  
"I worked in the theatre industry Eddie, honestly, you being gay is hardly shocking." She gave his arm a pat and began to head for the kitchen. A cup of tea would help her relax and likely do a world of good for her grandson's poor throat.  
  
"Thanks Nana... I-just, thanks."  
  
"Now tea, and then bed."  
  
"Yes Nana."


End file.
